une vie pas comme les autres
by lilissa2007
Summary: Une jeune adolescente traductrice devient la meilleure amie des célèbres jumeaux Kaulitz ou même peut-être plus que de simple meilleurs amis...


Disclamer : tokio hotel ne m'appartiens pas mais le OC est ma propriété!

Raking : K (pour l'instant...)

Résumer : Une jeune adolescente traductrice devient la meilleure amie de célèbre jumeaux Kaulitz ou même peut-être plus que de simple meilleurs ami...

Note : je n'est pas de béta pour l'instant et cela est la première fan fic que je fais donc soyer pas trop méchant XD

Note 2 : je peut être longues à poster les suite

Une vie pas comme les autre...

Elle était devant le parc où était construis une scène pour le show de Tokio Hotel. Elle était une jeune traductrice Allemand/français. Elle a que 17 et elle gagne un très bon salaire pour son âge. Elle devait s'y rendre pour traduire se que le groupe disait et vice-versa.

Elle entre enfin dans le parc et se rend à la scène mais, elle eu de la difficulté de rentrer la première, son boss dû aller la chercher pour qu'elle rentre. Elle se rend proche de la scène, hum...à coter de la scène et son boss lui dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas maintenant ou même qu'elle ne verrait peut-être pas Tokio Hotel. Elle ne fit pas de réaction ni rien juste un petit soupire...

Un peu plus tard, ils laissent pénétrer les fans et les groupies dans la place. Ca criait déjà. Même si les membres n'étaient pas sur scène. Elle n'avait pas hâte non plus qu'ils montent sur scène, elle ne veut pas devenir sourde à cause de ses misérables groupies idiotes et folles. Elle se trouve chanceuse d'être ou elle est loin de toute la foule et bien elle n'est pas avec la foule de dégénérer devant la scène. Certaine la regarde croche mais, elle reste indifférente.

Le premier a entrer sur scène est Gustav, le batteur du groupe, les cris monte déjà trop vite pour elle, le suivant est Georg le bassiste après le beau et jeune guitariste Tom, les cris monte encore plus et elle croie déjà de plus entendre quoi que se soit à la fin du show, et pour finir c'est Bill qui fait sont entrer et qui tente de saluer tout monde en français. Les cris se firent entendre deux fois plus fortes. Elle se bouche donc les oreilles et attend un peut pour que sa se calme un minimum .

Le show commence, elle suit la musique, elle adore se groupe mais, pas au point d'être une fan hystérique ou en d'autre mots une groupie... Ils sont génial, ils se défoulent sur scène et ceux qui n'ont pas eu la chance de les voir et bien ils ne sont pas chanceux et dire que pour elle sa l'a été gratuit.

Un peu plus tard dans le show, Tom devait aller changer de guitare. Il descendit donc deux seconde de la scène pour aller la chercher et il vit la jeune fille. Il se demandait pourquoi elle était là. Il n'eu pas le temps pour lui demander car il devait retourner sur la scène.

À la fin du show, le boss de la jeune fille vient la voir et lui dit de le suivre. Il la mène vers les loges ou devrais-je dire la loge de Tokio Hotel. Il cogna à la porte, l'un des quatre vins ouvrir. S'était Tom, le grand et beau guitariste du groupe. Le boss de la jeune fille entra en premier et la fit entrer à la suite. Le groupe et les autres membres de l'équipe de TH se demandaient pourquoi donc cette jeune fille était là. Un des body guard lui demanda qui était-elle. Et il lui répondit qu'elle était la traductrice. Certain ria d'elle. La jeune fille prit un aire sérieux et en allemand elle leur envoi :

-WAS! Vous avez un problème que je parle plusieurs langues à 17 ans!

Les jumeaux éclatent de rire. Et la jeune fille fière de son coup reste silencieuse par la suite. Le manager du groupe resta surprit de la réaction de la jeune fille qui pour lui n'avait rien de plus que les autres... Le patron de la jeune fille la présenta plus profondément :

-Comme je vous l'avais dit voici la nouvelle traductrice de Tokio Hotel, Elle se nomme...

La jeune fille l'interrompra et fini sa phrase.

-je me nomme Élisa, dit-elle avec un large sourire. Monsieur désoler de vous avoir coupé mais, je sais me présenter.

Son patron roule les yeux et lui donna raison après tout elle a 17 ans ce n'est pas comme si elle avait 7 ans ou moins... Après la présentation d'Élisa, l'équipe et bien tout monde sauf les membres du groupe et Élisa quitta la salle. Le groupe voulait faire connaissance avec la jeune fille. Bien sur se sont les jumeau qui devait entamer les questions en premier et se fut Tom qui à commencer avec une question personnel auquel qu'elle ne répondit pas et qui la mit rouge en moins de deux seconde. Pauvre elle et cela ne fait que commencer. Bill regarda Tom d'un air qui disait tout et pour résumer cela avait l'aire d'un « tu te la ferme s'est pas se style de questions que l'on doit poser... » Bill entama après Tom et ses questions avait plus de sens que celle que Tom avait dit.

-Comment t'a faite pour apprendre tant de langue!?

-hum... à mon école on a option langue et depuis que je suis toute petite j'apprends les langues étrangère et j'ai beaucoup voyagé avec mes parents donc en faisant cela j'apprenais fur et à mesure du temps o

Bill ne savait plus quoi poser comme question et il avait fait le tour de tout se qui devait entourer le métier et l'apprentissage de cette fille. Il eu un silence pendant quelque minutes et par la suite Élisa dit :

-je crois que je vais y aller nous nous reverrons surement demain...

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais, une voix la retenue. Elle se tourna et regarda les membres de groupe et qui continua sa phrase...Tom (étonnant XD ). Elle lui sourit et attendit le reste de sa phrase...

-on en a juste appris sur se que tu fessais et je pense que ce serait bon d'en apprendre sur toi... donc...

-donc...fit-elle intriguer

-je pense qu'on pourrait sortir le groupe et toi et en même temps on va pouvoir en apprendre sur toi et tu pourras en apprendre sur nous!

-Enfin une idée intelligente Tom, dit Georg en riant, tu est sur que cela n'est pas pour autre chose...

Tom le regarda avec un regard noir Georg arrêta et tout les membres avait rien contre l'idée à Tom mais, Élisa ne savait pas si elle était libre se soir ou si elle pouvait sortir.

-hum...j'aimerais bien mais...

-mais !! (x2)

-je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir...

-et bien appel chez toi et demande!

-hum...ouais bonne idée...minute

Elle chercha dans son sac son téléphone mais, elle avait complètement oublier qu'elle l'avait laissé sur la charge. Elle leva la tête vers les gars et dit :

-hum...l'ennuie est que j'ai oublié mon téléphone chez moi

Les quatre garçons chercha en même temps leur téléphone et se fut Bill qui le trouva en premier.

-tien!

-danke

Le deuxième mot allemand qu'elle dit (on vois qu'elle est plus allaise avec l'anglais). Elle composa son numéro et elle attendit que sa répond.

-allo?

-allo maman c'est moi

-oh salut chérie qu'est qu'il y a?

-je voulais savoir si...

Le groupe était étonné de l'entendre parler en français sans avoir un accent. Après elle raccrocha et redonna le téléphone à Tom.

-Elle a dit oui donc cela serait à quelle heure?

-hum... 8 heure sa te va?

-ouais c'est d'accord

Elle leur sourit et sortit de la salle et rentra chez elle se préparé pour se soir mais où va-t-elle pouvoir les emmener. Elle aimerait dans une boite mais, ils ne sont pas majeur et bien ici eux oui mais, pas elle... Elle alla donc se renseigner pour une boite jeunesse où ils servent de l'alcool...


End file.
